


I Gave Your Boyfriend a Hickey Prank! (bad idea)

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating Prank, Fluff, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Jeno's just along for the ride, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Confident Gay, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Renjun nearly leaves, Sad with a Happy Ending, YouTuber Na Jaemin, he loved every moment though, he's devestated, jaemin adores renjun, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: “That does not look like a bug bite. You know what that looks like?” Renjun asked. Jeno and Jaemin shook their heads. “It looks like a fucking hickey, and I don’t recall giving it to you.” Renjun waited with a wide-eyed, near-hysterical smile for Jaemin and Jeno to respond.“Well, I-” Jaemin stumbled on purpose, pretending to try and come up with an excuse. Renjun leaned forward as if highly interested, motioning for him to go on.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 25
Kudos: 269





	I Gave Your Boyfriend a Hickey Prank! (bad idea)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Renjun.
> 
> Just to clear this up since people seem super concerned, this is a prank with real consequences and it should not be taken lightly. Jaemin did this prank with a pretty glossed over mindset because hey, he saw it on YouTube, so why not? Just imagine Renjun ignoring the Hell out of him for a week because that's precisely what happened after this.
> 
> edit #2: actually eh we all know what these pranks are so I go back to my original note: poor renjun lmao.

“Hello, everyone, and welcome back to my channel!” Jaemin said, clapping his hands together excitedly. “Today, I have a guest.” Jaemin held his hands out, and Jeno dropped into the frame next to him. 

“Hello, I’m Jeno,” Jeno said, laughing awkwardly. 

“You probably know him from half of our pranks, but this is the first one he’ll be joining in on,” Jaemin said, clapping over dramatically. Jeno just stared with a raised eyebrow. “My friends are so boring.”

“So, today,” Jaemin moved on, “We’re doing the I gave your boyfriend a hickey prank on my boyfriend.” Jeno gave the camera a nervous grimace and pulled his knees up to his chest.

“I’m going to die today, aren’t I?” Jeno whispered. He and Jaemin looked at each other comically, the footage zooming in on their faces. 

Jaemin clapped, and the video zoomed back out. “Okay! So, we’re going to pretend Jeno gave me a hickey, basically. When Renjun freaks out, we’re going to be like, why are you freaking out? You’re overreacting, it’s just a hickey! That kind of thing,” Jaemin explained, and Jeno nodded. 

“I’m not ready,” Jeno said, scratching at his neck. “I feel like Renjun doesn’t get as jealous as Jaemin, but he has fewer reservations when it comes to threatening people.” 

“I do not get as jealous as Renjun,” Jaemin argued. Jeno shot back with a surprised look, eyes narrowed. 

“I’m going to put it on record now that Jaemin used to tail Renjun like a lost puppy when they first started dating,” Jeno said. “He was jealous of Renjun and Chenle’s older brother because they hung out all the time, and Jaemin didn’t know who he was.”

Jaemin groaned loudly and fell out of frame. “Don’t remind me!” 

“Sicheng still brings it up as the reason he wants you two to get married,” Jeno teased. Jaemin shot up and glared. “‘Remember when Jaeminie tried to kill me with his stare for hanging out with my brother? Truly a tsundere prince.’” Jeno copied Sicheng. 

“I hate you,” Jaemin said, blushing madly. In retaliation, Jaemin zoomed in on Jeno laughing, adding a soundbite of a high-pitched evil laugh. 

“Let’s go, prank time,” Jaemin said, putting his hand over the camera. 

With Jeno’s help, they managed to find a place for the camera that wouldn’t be in Renjun’s vantage point. As long as they could keep him from going near the sliding door to their back patio, they were confident the prank wouldn’t end with another backfire. 

The two sat side by side on the couch, Jaemin showing the hickey makeup on his neck. Chenle had vehemently denied their request for assistance, leaving them with a small eyeshadow pallet. Poorly done as it may be, they hoped it would be convincing.

“He should be here soon,” Jaemin said, checking his phone. Renjun had only gone to take the trash out, but the dumpsters were across the street. He had a habit of taking the long way on top of it, insisting he didn’t want to get eaten by the alligators in the lake.

“Renjun is so cute,” Jaemin said without any prompting. Jeno groaned and rolled his eyes. “He is. My baby is terrified of this pond we have across the street. He thinks if he gets too close, an alligator will come snapping at him.” Jaemin zoomed in on Jeno’s incredulous look. 

“Your Renjun is afraid of a pond that Chenle feeds ducks in?” Jeno said. Jaemin chuckled and nodded. 

“My angel, so sweet,” Jaemin cooed. They could hear the sound of Renjun coming up the driveway, both of them jumping to get into their starting position. Jeno leaned over Jaemin, pretending to suck on Jaemin’s neck as the other groaned softly. 

To the camera, Jeno’s lips were nowhere near Jaemin’s neck, but to Renjun, it would be a whole different story. 

Renjun opened the door and dropped his keys in a bowl, body frozen as Jaemin and Jeno jumped apart from each other. He toed off his shoes, eyes not breaking from the two sitting awkwardly on the couch. 

“What’s up?” Renjun asked suspiciously, padding his way into the kitchen. Jaemin made a show out of covering his neck. 

“Just watching tv,” Jaemin said, pointing to the currently paused YouTube video they had on. Renjun finished mixing one of his iced lattes and hummed. 

“I see that. Looks riveting. The still aspect of the whole thing really adds to it, gives you the perfect amount of time to take everything in,” Renjun said, settling down on the couch as he sipped on his coffee. 

Jaemin scooted away a little, flicking his hair so it covered his neck a bit more. Renjun eyed his hand warily. 

“What are you doing?” Renjun asked, setting his coffee on the table. He went to pull Jaemin’s hand away, but Jaemin pulled back with a laugh.

“My neck hurts, it’s nothing,” Jaemin said, waving him off. Renjun gave him a distrustful look. 

“If it’s nothing, why are you holding it like that? Let me see,” Renjun said, trying again to pry his fingers away. When Jaemin refused, Renjun dropped his hands and rolled his eyes. “Alright, whatever, suffer on your own. I could help you massage the kinks out if you weren’t acting so weird.”

“It’s fine, Junnie,” Jaemin said, tapping Renjun on the butt. He jumped and giggled cutely, batting Jaemin’s hand away. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to grab my phone. I think I’ve gotten all the enjoyment out of your still picture that I’m going to get,” Renjun said, lifting himself up and jogging to their bedroom. Jaemin looked to Jeno and mimed pulling his hand down, and Jeno nodded. 

When Renjun came back out, Jaemin was sitting with his side facing the wall, nothing covering the makeup anymore. Renjun plopped down on the couch and instantly leaned back, body relaxed on top of Jaemin’s bent legs. 

“How’re classes going, Jen? I know your school is all online, too,” Renjun said, flipping through Instagram. Jeno and Jaemin caught each other’s eyes, both trying to send an idea to each other for how to get Renjun back up again. 

“They’re fine. Not a huge fan of it, especially since I paid to live on campus,” Jeno said, sighing dramatically. 

“Art has been weird. We have to do the projects and then film ourselves talking about them,” Renjun said, opening his photos and pulling one up. “I drew this one for my final. What do you think?” Jaemin looked back at Jeno on purpose, exposing his neck. 

Renjun pulled his phone back slowly, eyes locked on Jaemin’s neck. He lifted himself up and turned. 

“What, baby?” Jaemin asked. Renjun’s eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, fingers lightly tracing the outline of the makeup. 

“What the Hell is that?” Renjun asked, looking between Jeno and Jaemin. 

“What’s what?” Jaemin asked, pretending to be shocked. Jeno, too jumped up as if surprised, gasping loudly at the sight of the hickey.

“You have a huge ass bruise on your neck,” Jeno said, showing Jaemin through his phone camera. Jaemin looked at it with a wide-eyed stare, trying to act as if he couldn’t believe it.

“What the Hell?” Jaemin said, hissing as he touched it. Renjun hadn’t said a word the whole time, eyes scanning the immediate area. He was looking for a camera, but he had yet to look through the open door to the patio. 

“What happened?” Renjun asked, finally looking back at Jeno and Jaemin. 

“Is it a bug bite or something?” Jeno asked, also looking extra closely at the makeup. Jaemin hummed in agreement and handed Jeno’s phone back. 

Renjun raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, “A bug bite?” 

“Yeah, it looks like one,” Jaemin said, covering it with his hand. “What if it was that spider we found a few days ago?” Renjun jumped up, arms still crossed.

“The spider Mark killed? Really, Jaemin?” Renjun said. “Let me see again.” Jaemin allowed Renjun to take a closer look.

“Is it bad? It does hurt,” Jaemin said. Renjun plopped back onto the couch, sighing in disbelief. 

“That does not look like a bug bite. You know what that looks like?” Renjun asked. Jeno and Jaemin shook their heads. “It looks like a fucking hickey, and I don’t recall giving it to you.” Renjun waited with a wide-eyed, near-hysterical smile for Jaemin and Jeno to respond. 

“Well, I-” Jaemin stumbled on purpose, pretending to try and come up with an excuse. Renjun leaned forward as if highly interested, motioning for him to go on. “I gave it to myself?” Jaemin said, cocking his head to the side. Jeno noticeably held in a laugh. 

“What?” Renjun said, shooting up again. “Where’s the fucking camera? This can’t be real.” Renjun said, running around and looking in all the places it usually would have been. Each time he skipped over looking outside. 

“Baby, it’s just a hickey, it’s fine,” Jaemin said, and Renjun turned back on him with clenched fists. 

“Don’t call me that right now. Who gave it to you?” Renjun asked. Jeno shifted a bit, looking at the mark again.

“Still looks like a bug bite to me,” Jeno said, and Renjun’s attention immediately shifted to him.

“Did you do it? While I was taking the trash out?” Renjun asked.

“No?” Both Jaemin and Jeno said at the same time. Renjun guffawed, hands coming up to frame his face. 

“What the _fuck_ , Jeno!” Renjun said, falling back onto the couch. 

“Well, I honestly thought you’d be okay with it, I guess,” Jeno shrugged, and Jaemin nodded his head in approval. Renjun looked between them as if he’d never heard something so stupid in his life.

“I’m sorry, why exactly did you two think I would be okay with this?” Renjun asked. “I don’t go over to your house and give your boyfriend a hickey, why would you do that to mine?”

“Well, I don’t have a boyfriend,” Jeno said, and Renjun scoffed.

“I can see why! If you think it’s okay to just run around, giving other people’s partners hickeys!” Renjun’s voice was a decibel below being considered a yell. Jaemin held his hands up to try and calm Renjun down, but he slapped them away. “Don’t touch me. Seriously, what crossed your damn mind to think I would be totally cool with this?” 

“Well, you guys are gay, so like, aren’t your relationships open?” Jeno asked, using a line he’d heard from a tv show he and Jaemin had watched the day before. Renjun looked even more furious if possible. 

“I’m sorry, how dare you imply that because I’m gay, I like to sleep around. Who fucking told you that?” Renjun asked. “I’ve slept with one person in my entire life, and it’s you,” Renjun said, pointing an accusing finger at Jaemin. 

“But it could be more exciting! Jeno’s totally willing,” Jaemin said. 

“I don’t want to have a threesome, Jaemin. I trusted you and only you with my body. I just can’t believe this, and with our friend on top of it!” Renjun said, burying his face in his hands. “We’ve known each other since junior high, and you just do this to me?” Renjun was addressing Jeno that time. 

“I think you’re overreacting, Jun. It’s just a hickey,” Jeno said, laughing a little. 

“It’s not funny. I’m not overreacting. How would you feel if Donghyuck came over and gave me a hickey?” Renjun asked. Jaemin visibly shivered. “Yeah, I fucking thought so. I don’t invite my best friend over and have him suck my neck while you’re taking the damn trash out.”

“I don’t see what the issue is. You give me hickeys all the time,” Jaemin said. Renjun’s mouth dropped. “Do you think you could get me ice? It hurts really bad, actually.” Jaemin whined. Renjun stared at him for a moment before jumping up, pushing hard on Jaemin’s neck.

“Ow! What the fuck, Jun?” Jaemin asked, a little surprised. It hadn’t actually hurt, but it had been unexpected. 

“Does it fucking hurt now? Maybe you shouldn’t have let him give you a hickey, then,” Renjun bit. 

“You’re so dramatic!” Jaemin said, rolling his eyes quite over dramatically. 

“I must be on drugs. I seriously can’t believe this is fucking happening,” Renjun said, lifting himself up again. Jeno and Jaemin watched him go, both of them flinching as Renjun slammed the door to the bedroom closed. 

“Okay, I think we’re good,” Jaemin chuckled, hand over his mouth. He ran and got the camera from outside, both him and Jeno knocking on the door. Renjun opened it with a glare, his body jolting as he took in the camera in Jaemin’s hand. 

“I fucking hate you,” Renjun said, shutting the door to the bedroom again. Jaemin pouted for the camera and knocked, laying his whole body against the door when Renjun didn’t immediately open it again. 

When he did, he was in tears, face red and blotchy as he threw himself into Jaemin’s arms. 

“Oh, angel. Why are you crying?” Jaemin asked, running his fingers through Renjun’s hair. 

Renjun’s breath hitched, “I was so scared. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with. What was I supposed to do?” 

“Oh, baby, it’s fake. Look,” Jaemin said, smudging the makeup. Renjun wiped at his eyes and pulled away. “You’re my first and only, too, you know that.” 

“You dated before me,” Renjun said, chuckling. Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“Oh, please, don’t remind me. You were my first everything else,” Jaemin said. “My first kiss, my first love, my first everything. You were also my first actually enjoyable date!” 

Renjun groaned but smiled happily. Jaemin pulled Renjun into another hug, the camera on Jaemin’s face and the back of Renjun’s head. 

When they finally pulled apart, Jeno hopped into frame, “I won on my first prank, and Renjun didn’t find the camera!” 

“Where in the world was it?” Renjun asked, looking around. 

“Outside on the chair arm,” Jaemin said. Renjun pretended to fall to the floor, Jaemin editing in a fake soul leaving his body as his knees hit the ground.

“My streak is over,” Renjun whined. 

Jeno and Jaemin high fived over Renjun’s bent head. 

“Plus one for team Jaemin!” Jaemin said, winking at the camera. 

“You wait until Donghyuck watches this. It’s so on,” Renjun said. “Chenle and Jisung are too pure for these. Donghyuck was made for them.” 

Jeno and Jaemin cringed. 

“Eyes open, boys!” Renjun said, dialing Donghyuck’s number and showing the camera.

They were so screwed. 

_Comments:_

**_Ke’ailele:_ **I thought when I turned 20 you’d stop acting like I’m 5 but obv I’m wrong. I’m not too pure for mean pranks ;) +1,425 likes/hearted by _NanaMin_

 _Reply from_ **_NanaMin:_ **my sweet angel child Gege loves you!!!! +413 likes

**_Eli:_ **renjun: it looks like a hickey and i dont recall giving it to you 

Jaemin, an intellectual: i gave it to myself +2,542 likes/hearted by _NanaMin_

 _Reply from_ **_NanaMin:_ **not my brightest moment lmao +1,412 likes

**_Carli Carassco:_ **jeno was laughing the entire time i dont see how renjun didnt notice wtf he’s usually so observant. seems like they staged this one +533 likes

 _Reply from_ **_NanaMin:_ **jeno laughs when he’s nervous. +323 likes

 _Reply from_ **_IT’SntH.ZL:_ **oof. good try sherlock. 

**_Daria Smith:_ **so savage, look at his poor little face when he comes out of the room lol +823 likes

**_Lester12_$2:_ **honestly renjun has that bipolar personality, so i can see why he’s only had one boyfriend.

 _Reply from_ **_jeNOJAM:_ **it’s not cute when you pretend to know someone from 3 minutes of their 24 hour day. move along. +635 likes

 _Reply from_ **_Lester12_$2:_ **didn’t he literally call you out for being single and he’s 23 and dated one person lmao. 

_Reply from_ **_jeNOJAM:_ **uh, yeah, when he thought i gave his boyfriend of 7 years a hickey? Seven years. Steady. You do realize the goal of a relationship is to you know, stay in it, right? -_- +3,135 likes

**_Lexa films:_ **jeno defending renjun :’( i cant believe they’ve been together for 7 years. They’re so freaking young. +4,142

**_TropicalDolphin:_ ** so when you proposing i agree with chenle and renjun’s bro +2,542 likes/hearted by _NanaMin_

 _Reply from_ **_NanaMin:_ **;) +6,234 likes

 _Reply from_ **_TropicalDolphin:_ **asdfghjkl!!!!

 _Reply from_ **_Mark Lee:_ **call me omfg. 

**_What the fae:_ **idk how anyone can doubt renjun’s love for jaemin. “What was I supposed to do?” had to punch a tree to feel manly again. +234 likes

**_maplewise:_ **can you imagine your boyfriend of seven years cheating on you with his best friend. Omfg. I’d have punched him in the throat, screw the poking the hickey thing lol! +352 likes

**_Ayesha:_ **renjun didnt even kick him out, wow. he literally just went to his room. 

_Reply from_ **_sighren:_ **if you look on their bed when jaemin opens the door renjun had a bag on the bed. He was probably going to leave :(

 _Reply from_ **_Ayesha:_ **oh shit youre right. why is that so sad wtf

**_jisung park:_ **those ducks love chenle too <3

 _Reply from_ **_sighren:_ **chenle’s trying to seem all badass and here’s his bf gushing about how much the ducks he feeds love him ffs

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)
> 
> Jeno has finally made a real appearance! It only took nine stories to get him in there, lol. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the guidance on Jeno and his role in the series on the last story. You all helped so much! (And WOW, the amount of comments just warmed my heart. I truly appreciate the time you take to comment. You're all amazing!) 
> 
> I really want to write a story about Renjun, Chenle, and Sicheng being adopted/foster kids now. I was thinking about it while writing the next Chenle prank I have written, and wow. My heart. I was listening to Blood Bonds by Nathan Wagner when writing Stargazing and it just fit so well and gave me so many ideas, lol. 
> 
> (Also, if you're a fan of angst and romance and fluff and all that, go read Stargazing please! It just hit 3,000 hits and I'm so, SO happy. It's already the top read NCT story on my account! <3 Self promo, eyyyy. Sorry, lol.)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165404/chapters/50376578
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
